The new kid at Kadic Academy
by StringDman
Summary: Anja has moved from Germany to France with her parents and now she attends Kadic Academy. All seems normal until some strange things start happening and she sees Ulrich and his gang running to solve the problem. Can Anja help the Lyoko Warriors defeat X.A.N.A. and stop it's evil plan and make some new friends in the process? OCxO
1. Chapter 1

**The new kid at Kadic Academy**

**Anja Domenica Jade,"D.J.", has just moved from Germany to France for her father's job. Now she has to attend Kadic Academy and gets very suspicious of Ulrich and his gang when a mysterious weather event makes some strange things happen to the school.**

**I don't own anything of Code Lyoko other than my character Anja and two other OC's later on.**

**Chapter 1: Arriving in France**

Anja felt incredibly home sick on the ride to her new home in France, but her father's job has moved from Germany to France. The plane ride was a pleasant one to say the least, but Anja couldn't get over the fact that she had to leave everyone and everything she ever cared about in Germany.

She continued to stare out the window with her blue eyes, moving her dyed purple hair out of her pale face, until her mother asked her what was wrong.

"What's up with you D.J.," she asked. "Aren't you excited about going to live in France and start a new life?"

"It's not like I'm highly excited of losing my best friends, my home, and my pretty awesome school." She said sarcastically.

Her mother tried to make her feel better by assuring her everything would be better, but Anja wasn't listening. She just continued to stare out the window until the intercom said they were on approach to land.

Once the plane landed and was docked everyone got their things a left the plane. Anja took her first step into a new land she had never been to before.

After getting all their things out of the airport and into their new apartment building, Anja's father, Alexander, told her and her mother, Beatrix, "Well ladies, welcome to your new home."

_That night_

Anja was laying in her bed staring at the ceiling in frustration. She still couldn't get over the fact that she was miles and miles away from home.

She got up to stare out her window when someone catches her eye on the street. It was a boy with brown hair running side by side with another boy with tall blonde hair.

She watched them run towards the end of the street and then disappear into the night.

**My first chapter to my first FanFic, hope ya'll like it and review for more if you did, and PEACE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Day**

_The next day_

Anja woke up from her bed at six a.m. and started to stretch herself out. She wasn't used to the bed she had gotten that night.

She got dressed for her first day of new school. She wore a plain black shirt, a pair of shorts that went to her knees, a blue jacket, and white shoes.

She went into the unfinished kitchen that didn't even have a microwave or a refrigerator in it and waited for her mother and father to come into the room.

"_What's taking them so long",_ Anja asked herself. She stared at the clock hanging on the wall over where a refrigerator should be for what felt like hours.

Unable to wait any longer, despite it only being ten minutes, Anja yelled. "I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Immediately after she said that, the bedroom door flung open and both Beatrix and Alexander came running out. They told Anja to grab her bag and wait outside. She obliged and waited for a minute.

Anja couldn't see the street clearly when they first arrived last night, but now that it was bright outside she looked at the scenery.

"Wow," she said out loud. "I never knew France was this nice looking." She didn't have much time to continue admiring the streets, because her parents walked out and they all got into the car.

While Alexander was driving, Beatrix noticed Anja staring outside and taking everything in.

"You like France now D.J.?"

"I won't lie to you mom," Anja started in an excited tone, "this place looks incredible."

Beatrix looked at her husband with a smile of satisfaction, and he gave the same look back at her.

They finally made it to Kadic Academy where principle Delmas and Jim Morales were waiting. Alexander pulled the car up to the entrance and rolled down his window. "You must be the Jade's," Delmas asked. "Yes we are. Our daughter, Anja, is on the school records as a new student here right," Alexander asked.

"Yes she is Mr. Jade," Jim answered. With that, Beatrix and Alexander turned toward Anja who looked noticeably nervous. "We'll be at work and you'll be staying at the school in a dorm room here," Beatrix started. This only made Anja feel worse than she already was.

"You'll be fine", her father assured her. "You go on and make good grades and new friends. Don't go causing any trouble, okay."

Anja forced a smile on herself, grabbed her things and went out the car to introduce herself to Delmas and Jim. "Hello, my name is Anja Domenica Jade."

"Well hello there young lady. My name is Jean-Pierre Delmas and this is Jim Morales. Welcome to Kadic Academy."

Anja tried to look excited at the both of them, but couldn't find the courage to do so. "D.J.", Beatrix called to her. Anja turned around and saw her parents smiling at her. Suddenly she felt a slight relief from nervousness she had earlier. "We love you," Beatrix said.

This time Anja's smile was for real. "Love you guys too."

The car drove away from the school and Jim was in charge of showing her around the school. He showed her where the cafeteria was, the gym, infirmary, science building, and finally her dorm room. It wasn't as big as Anja thought it was going to be.

"Ok then Miss Jade, now you remember all the rules and areas around here and you'll definitely do well here at Kadic." Anja simply nodded in agreement and noticed the clock read seven fifty-five.

"I think I'm going to be late for class Mr. Morales," Anja said in an alarmed tone. "First of all," Jim started, "call me Jim. Secondly, your next class is at eight am young lady."

Anja looked at Jim in confusion for a few seconds, and then Jim realized that it was now seven fifty-five now. "Oh," he said. "Well you should get to your science class with Mrs. Hertz."

At that moment, Anja noticed a girl with pink hair run passed her door. "Who was that," she asked Jim.

"Who," he asked her while turning around.

"A girl with pink hair."

"Oh, that was Aelita Stones. One of your new neighbors."

Anja didn't have time to wonder about how many 'neighbors' she had because she was about to be late for her first class on her first day at Kadic.

_Three minutes later_

Anja finally found Mrs. Hertz's class, and was about to make her way to any seat, but Mrs. Hertz stopped so she could introduce herself to the class.

She stood at the front of the class and tried not get nervous again. "Hi. My name is Anja Domenica Jade", she started off with an almost frail voice. "Me and my parents moved here from Germany and this is my first time in France."

Everybody went wide eyed at the new student from Germany. It wasn't long until Sissi had some sort of question to ask her. "So do German clothes shops have dresses and gowns that are very fashionable?" Anja didn't know what to say to Sissi other than, "I wouldn't know. I'm a tomboy, I wear jeans and shorts most of the time." Sissi waved off the question and sat quietly.

"Well then Miss….." Mrs. Hertz was having a hard time trying to pronounce Anja's name. "You can call me D.J. for short," Anja explained. "It's a nickname I have."

Mrs. Hertz smiled at her and said, "Well then D.J. take a seat anywhere that's open."

Anja did that and found a seat right behind Ulrich and Odd. Anja couldn't quite put her finger to it, but both the boys in front of her looked almost familiar.

_After classes_

At the end of the day, Anja was done with all her classes and went to dinner in the cafeteria. She got her dinner, which was spaghetti and meatballs, and tried to find a seat to sit at.

"Here's a free spot for you," a voice shouted out. Anja turned and saw Odd Della Robbia offer her a spot at him and his friends table. Anja recognized Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita from class, but she didn't know who Yumi, William or Laura were.

She hesitated to sit down, but reluctantly did. "So D.J.," Jeremie started, "how do you like Kadic so far?" Everyone looked at her and waited for an answer. "I guess it's okay."

"So what was Germany like," Yumi asked her.

"It was a lot dirtier than France, but," she stopped to take a bite of her croissant and her eyes showed just how delicious it was. "Holy crap this is good." The others couldn't help but laugh a little at her face when she ate. Anja started to join them after another bite.

When they stopped laughing, Anja continued what she was going to say. "Well, France is nicer looking than Germany, but I'm still a little homesick."

"You get used to it," Yumi said.

"You look like you're from Japan or something," Anja said to her.

"I'M JAPA-," Yumi started before she realized Anja said 'from Japan'. "Sorry usually people think I'm Chinese." Anja and the others laughed some more.

When dinner ended Aelita and Anja left for their separate dorm rooms. "So you mean things get simpler the more I get used to it here," Anja asked her.

"Yep," Aelita responded with a smile. The girls had been talking for the whole walk from the cafeteria to the girl's dorm, and they both became friends rather fast.

"So you like Kadic now that you have some friends," Aelita asked her.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Anja responded.

They got to Anja's dorm and Aelita's dorm was next door to hers. They went into their own dorms and got ready to sleep.

While Anja was in her, bed she couldn't shake the feeling that she's seen Odd and Ulrich somewhere before. She laid there and thought about it until she thought about just Odd and blushed.

"_I think it's time to get some rest,"_ she thought to herself.

**That's the end of my second chapter. I hope ya'll liked it. Review for some more and I will give you the next chapter and the rest of the story. PEACE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: X.A.N.A.'s Attack**

_The next morning_

Anja was fully awake and very hungry for some of the breakfast Kadic had. Last night at dinner Odd had told her that breakfast was just as good as dinner here at Kadic. Anja couldn't really resist the chance to be with her new friends and have some very delicious French food again.

She dressed herself up in her usual tomboy style attire and walked out her dorm where Aelita was waiting for her. "Had a good night's rest," she asked Anja.

"Oh Yeah," Anja replied. "The beds here are super comfortable."

"Good to know. Ready for breakfast," Aelita asked.

Anja nodded and the pink haired and purple haired girls left for the cafeteria. When they got there Anja wondered where Yumi was. Aelita explained to her that Yumi doesn't need to stay at a dorm at Kadic.

After the short explanation, the two girls got their breakfast and sat with the others.

"Hey guys," Anja said as she was sitting down.

Everyone greeted them both with hellos and they started eating. Anja's face lit up just like last night when she started eating her breakfast. The others couldn't help but laugh at her facial expression.

"So Anja," Odd started getting her attention easily, "have you heard about the Subdigitals?"

Anja shook her head at what Odd had told her. "What's that supposed to be, some sort French food," she asked.

"No," Ulrich started, "there a popular band here." Anja never heard of them before, so she couldn't really think of anything to say.

"Anyway Anja," Odd started again," I was wondering since they're going to be in town this Friday, do you want to go there with us?"

Anja's eyes lit up at Odd's question and she agreed to go with her new friends this Friday. Everyone was very excited and happy about their plans for the Subdigitals, but it was interrupted when Jeremie's computer started to beep.

"What's that supposed to be," Anja asked in confusion to everyone else's alarm.

"Oh that's nothing," William said.

"Hey Aelita," Jeremie started, "don't we have a project to finish up?"

Aelita nodded rather quickly at him. "I'll come and help," Laura said. "Yeah I got this, thing to do with William," Yumi said looking straight at William who nodded.

The five got up and went outside. "What was that all about," Anja asked.

"Sorry Anja," Ulrich started while getting up," but me and Odd have this science thing to finish."

"What's going on with you guys," Anja asked the two boys. Odd and Ulrich began to try and make up things to her but she wasn't buying any of it. "Seriously guys, did I do or say anything to offend anybody?"

"No," Odd said as the two were starting to get to the door.

When the two were outside, though, the sky was getting dark and it had begun to rain hail the size of cars all over the school.

Anja was freaking out inside, but she saw Ulrich pull out his phone and overheard what he was saying.

"Jeremie its raining car sized hail out here. Odd and I are going to split up and meet you guys at the factory. Don't wait for us though; send Aelita and the others to deactivate the tower."

Anja saw didn't see where Odd went but she clearly saw where Ulrich was headed. She followed him through the woods avoiding massive hail and fallen trees. Anja saw him going down a manhole into the sewers and she followed him down there.

While she was climbing down she heard Ulrich answering his phone again. "Yeah Jeremie? What do you mean Aelita is on there alone? I thought William and Yumi were with her. What new monster? Alright I'll be there in a little bit."

When he finished, a giant hail block crashed on top of the manhole cover causing Anja to fall to ground.

"Anja," Ulrich said in shock as he grabbed her and pulled her away from the manhole cover. "What are you doing down here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Anja retorted, "what the heck is this factory all of you seem to be going to? And what's with all this hail?"

"Anja right now I don't have time to explain. Do you know how to skateboard?" Ulrich asked her while he was handing her a board. Anja nodded and Ulrich told her to follow him.

It didn't take long for them to reach the ladder to the factory. They went up and avoided more hail on the way to the entrance. They jumped on the ropes and slid down to the ground floor, ran to the elevator and pushed the button to go down to the lab.

Once the doors opened up, everyone was relieved to see Ulrich there, but they were shocked to see Anja with him.

"Ulrich, what's Anja going here?" Jeremie asked him.

"Sorry guys but she followed me here and now she wants to know what's going on." Ulrich explained.

"Well we don't have time," Jeremie started,"Odd is already in Lyoko, but this new monster has already gotten down to ten life points."

Anja looked around the entire lab and was very confused at everything Jeremie had said, but she knew her new friends were in trouble and wanted to help. Ulrich went to the elevator and went down a level.

"Alright Ulrich," Jeremie started, "you're heading to the Ice sector right next to Aelita and Odd."

Laura was on her laptop typing until she stood up. "Jeremie, I think I have a way to defeat this new monster, but we need someone to get to another tower so I can give them the program."

"No offense Laura," Yumi started, "but that thing is unbeatable. We barely even put a dent in it."

_On Lyoko_

Ulrich had already been in Lyoko when Laura told Jeremie about her program. All three of the warriors looked at the new monster and only Ulrich was in shock at what it was.

**That's the end of chapter 3, left it on a cliffhanger. Review if you guys liked it. Anja WILL be going to Lyoko in chapter 4 and she'll try to help her new friends. See ya and PEACE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Anja Vs. The New Monster**

_On Lyoko_

Ulrich couldn't believe what he was seeing out in the open, but it was very much real. The monster was a strange dark version of Odd.

"What the heck is Odd doing there and here?" Ulrich asked in confusion.

Aelita didn't know the right words to say at this point. She knew Odd was almost done here on Lyoko and she didn't need Ulrich getting himself devirtualized as well. "X.A.N.A. has created some sort of polymorphic monster here on Lyoko somehow." Aelita told Ulrich.

"So, where is its weak spot?" Ulrich Asked as he hunkered down next to his friends behind an ice block.

"It doesn't have one." Odd said in a defeated tone.

Ulrich couldn't believe how his best friend could sound so very beaten and broken. "Odd," he started, "are you alright?"

Odd shook his head and didn't say another word. Ulrich looked at Aelita hoping that she had an idea of some sorts. She didn't know what to say except for, "It isn't attacking us, so I think it's some sort of defense based monster."

Ulrich drew out both his sabres and made himself ready. "I've fought a X.A.N.A. version of myself, William, and you princess. I'm sure I can handle a X.A.N.A version of Odd as well." Ulrich said as he super-sprinted straight to the clone monster.

"_ULRICH STOP!" _Jeremie shouted over the comms, but it was too late. By the time Ulrich got close to the Odd look-a-like, it had transformed itself into a X.A.N.A. version of Ulrich and blocked his attack. Ulrich stood in shock as he was face to face with an evil version of himself.

"_Ulrich you have to get out of there," _Jeremie ordered, but Ulrich didn't listen. He began to battle the evil clone in a duel of swordsmanship. The clone was having the upper hand for most of the entire fight, and it overpowered Ulrich on more than one occasion. The clone kicked Ulrich and sent him flying away.

"ULRICH!" Aelita shouted as the clone sprinted towards a downed Ulrich. It raised its sabre to devirtualized Ulrich, but Odd shot a laser arrow at it at the last moment. The arrow hit the clone on the head, but it had no effect whatsoever. The clone looked at Odd and Aelita and raised its left arm towards them. The arm went from Ulrich's to Odd's and the clone fired a laser arrow at Odd, devirtualizing him.

"Odd." Aelita said as the purple cat devirtualized completely.

The clone turned its attention towards Ulrich and devirtualized him as well.

_In the factory_

Odd and Ulrich appeared back in the scanner room aching and more soar than usual. William and Yumi were waiting for them and brought them back up to the lab.

"So now what?" Anja asked the broken Lyoko Warriors.

Jeremie looked at Laura and asked her, "Can your program be launched on Aelita at a different Way tower?"

Laura shook her head in defeat and said, "The program can only target X.A.N.A. based monsters and break down their digital code, making them basically destroyed for a short period of time."

"What does that have to do with Aelita?" William asked her.

"Aelita still has some X.A.N.A.'s digital code inside her. If I gave her the program-", Laura was interrupted by Jeremie.

"It could devirtualize Aelita."

Everyone had no idea what to do now in this current situation. The warriors have never been defeated this badly before. Anja didn't know what to do or say to make this situation better, so she said something she knew would be crazy.

"What if I went in that Way tower?"

The rest of the group looked at her in surprise. "No way," Odd said, "that thing would completely annihilate you."

"I have to at least try." Anja said in a strong tone trying desperately not to break down.

"Wait a sec," Jeremie started as he began to type on the super computer. After a while he started to smile at Anja. "You're going in Anja."

Everyone else had no idea what just happened and began to protest to Jeremie. "Everyone just listen to me for a sec," Jeremie started, "this new monster can only imitate known warriors in the super computer's memory banks, so if we send in Anja-"

"_Then she could defeat this monster with Laura's program." _Aelita said from Lyoko. _"Do it Jeremie."_

"Alright," Anja started, "where am I supposed to go?"

"Odd, Ulrich get Anja down to the scanner room and give her some basic pointers on the way down." Jeremie ordered the two to do. They obliged and led Anja down to the scanner room.

"Okay Anja," Ulrich started, "Lyoko is very different from our world. You'll be whatever your subconscious projects you as."

"Also you'll have some sort of weapon on you when you get in, so look for it before you just run off and fight something." Odd finished.

The elevator doors opened and Anja walked over to the scanner. Before she went in, she felt very sick to her stomach. She knew as much about Lyoko as she did about France, almost nothing. Against her better judgment, she took a deep breath and walked into the scanner.

"Odd," she said as she got in, "is this gonna hurt?"

Odd shook his head and told her that it would feel weird at first. The scanner doors closed and Anja got ready.

"_Transfer Anja. Scanner Anja. Virtualization." _Jeremie said.

_Back on Lyoko_

Aelita waited next to the Way tower Laura said the program would take place. She looked up and saw Anja's Lyoko Warrior form crash down on the ground.

"Ow." Anja said as she was getting up.

Aelita was surprised at what Anja looked like. She had the shape of a standard Lyoko warrior, but her arms and legs were completely covered in red scales. Her hair was red and long as well, and the rest of were body had black clothing over it. Anja got to her feet completely and stretched her body, but when she did, red scaly wings came out of her back.

Anja looked at Aelita and wondered what she was staring at. It was only when Anja saw her big red wings spreading out did she realize what she was. "Aelita," she started looking at herself in amazement, "I think I'm a red dragon."

Aelita had no idea what to say other than, "Well we can worry about all of this," she motioned towards Anja's body, "later. For now you have to get inside the tower."

Anja nodded and moved toward it. Aelita told her to think about going inside, so she did and went inside.

"_Okay Anja," _Jeremie said over the comms, _"step in the center and wait for little bit, okay."_ Anja nodded in agreement and waited.

Jeremie and Laura began to initiate the new program to Anja, 'Code: Clone Killer'. The tower started to turn green and Anja could feel some sort of surge going through her entire body. She knew she was in for some real surprises once she got out of the tower.

"You ready," Aelita asked her.

Anja looked at Aelita, "Guess we'll find out." The elf and the dragon ran towards where the tower was and stopped behind the block of ice that was there earlier.

"_Okay Anja," _Laura started over the comms, _"all you have to do is figure out some sort of way to get next to him and make contact for three seconds. That'll be enough time for the program to corrupt the monsters digital code and destroy it." _

Aelita looked at Anja, "Good luck out there Anja."

Anja nodded and ran out to the monster. While she was running, she noticed something about her wings. The scales were detachable and razor sharp. She threw one at the Ulrich clone and it stunned it for a second, but it wasn't long enough for Anja to make contact with it. The Ulrich clone couldn't transform any of its body parts into anything Anja had, so it changed to William and went for the attack.

Anja didn't have any time to dodge the massive sword the clone wielded, but she didn't have to because her wings protected her from the sword. Anja was amazed at what her dragon form could do. The clone jumped off her wings and began shooting laser arrows and fans at her. Anja's wings were like the ultimate defense against anything the clone monster could throw at her. While the clone was still firing arrows and fans, Anja finally found a weapon hidden within her wings. She pulled out a long black chain whip that had multiple red scales attached to it.

When the clone ceased its attack to see what was in front of him, Anja pulled out her chain whip and wrapped it around the clone. She ran up and touched it, and three seconds later the monster exploded leaving a clear path for Aelita to go into the tower and deactivate it.

_In the lab_

The entire gang was jumping with joy at what Anja was able to accomplish. Jeremie checked the perimeter cameras and noticed all the collateral damage to the factory and the town, so he launched a return trip to the past.

_Back at the cafeteria_

Anja was the only one who didn't know what just happened other than no more hail. "What just happened?" She asked.

"You won and I launched a return to the past to reverse everything X.A.N.A. did to our world." Jeremie explained.

Anja nodded her head and was very proud of herself for what she did. The others couldn't stop acknowledging what she looked like on Lyoko.

"You're into dragons?" Yumi asked her.

"Yep." Anja responded.

"That's awesome Anja, also I think I have a name for that new monster," Odd started while holding a banana in his hand, "Replikators."

"That's actually a cool name Odd." Anja agreed with Odd choice of a name for the monster.

"Anja," Aelita started, "meet us all at the factory after class is over so we can discuss about you." Anja nodded.

_Later at factory_

Anja stood in front of the others and listened to what Jeremie had to say. "Anja, do you swear to never reveal anything on us, the factory, X.A.N.A., the monsters, or any of the attacks that happen to anyone outside of the group."

Anja took a deep breath and said, "I swear."

Everyone smiled and Odd handed her a box and said, "Then congratulations, you're an official Lyoko Warrior now."

Anja grabbed the box and opened it and it revealed a black and red cell phone with the initials A.D.J. written on it.

She looked up at her new friends and smiled. She now felt like she belonged here in France, at Kadic, with her new friends, and on Lyoko fighting X.A.N.A. as a Lyoko Warrior.

**Writing this was awesome. That's the last chapter in this story, but I will have other Code Lyoko ones that will have Anja, the Replikator, and a few more OC's in it later on. Review if you want me to do that and I will, until then PEACE!**


End file.
